


Lucky to Love You

by gray_autumn_sky



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/pseuds/gray_autumn_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their wedding night, Robin finds himself hopelessly in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky to Love You

“What are you thinking about over there?”

“Hmmm?” Robin asks, his eyes meeting hers as her voice pulls him from his thoughts.

Her fingers swirl over his arm, tracing light patterns against his skin as her foot rubs absently against his ankle. He watches as a smile stretches across her lips, lighting up her face as her eyes shine back at him. And in the flickering glow of the candles, he can’t help but think that she’s breathtakingly stunning.

“You,” he murmurs softly as his hand falls over her hip.

Her eyebrow arches and she smiles coyly. “You’re kind of stuck with me now, so I hope you’re not having second thoughts.”

“Never,” he says easily. 

And he means it. In all the times they’ve come together, in all the times their paths have crossed, time and time again, he’s found himself hopelessly in love. His fingers dance across her hip and he smiles, thinking about the pixie dust that once led her to him; and he can’t help but wonder if there were other times they came close to meeting, how many near-encounters they had, and how many times he missed out on the chance to love her. He’d once told her that it was all a matter of timing—that they’d come into each others life at exactly the right time, when their hearts were open to love again, at a time when their story was meant to start. Yet, as he looks into her deep brown eyes, he wonders if there’s any version of her that he wouldn’t have fallen in love with—the sweet young girl with her steadfast belief in love, the sad-eyed queen with her desperation for freedom, the evil queen with her shattered hope and fractured heart—all the other parts of her that have come together to create the woman she is now—the woman he’s so lucky to love.

“Do you…feel different?” She asks, catching her bottom lip between her teeth. “Do we feel different…now that we’re married?”

He leans in, gently kissing her cheek and then her chin and then down along the nape of her neck. He smiles against her skin, reluctantly pulling away, letting his eyes trail over her before his eyes eventually meet hers. “I didn’t think it would,” he begins. “I didn’t think it was possible to be more in love with you than I was just a day before.” His smile deepens and he reaches for her hand, letting his fingers swirl over her palm before tracing around the thin gold band around her finger. “But I am.”

“Yeah. I am, too” she admits quietly, as she leans in and captures his top lip between hers. She leans into him and his hand slides to the small of her back, drawing her closer. And she when the kiss breaks, she rests her forehead against his and a smiles. He sighs contently as he holds her—content in knowing he’s exactly where he should be and with the person he was always meant to love.


End file.
